ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koga
The current master of Unseen Light Martial art. Appearance ' A man of fifty or so years, his long, black hair has a few streaks of gray in it and is tied in a simple ponytail that reaches toward his midback. He wears a white shirt with long flaring sleeves and a pair of black pants. His feet have black sandals and he twirls a cane in his right hand. '''Background/History ' 'The day the world went black ' Koga’s story began more than forty years ago. He was about ten years old and was traveling with his parents through China. His father was a very good doctor and was part of the groups that periodically visited the Amazons. His parents were on good terms with the Joketsuzoku. One time, his father helped save the village from a plague that would have killed off most of the tribe. It was because of this act that his family was made honorary members of the Amazons. However, when he reached his eleventh birthday, the Joketsuzoku’s ancient enemies, the Musk Dynasty, attacked the village. Koga’s parents were killed and the last thing he saw was a Musk warrior's knife. The Amazons were able to beat back the attack, but it was too late to save his eyesight. 'Life in the village ' Since Koga was an honorary member of the tribe, the Amazons adopted him. A gentle healer named Lily raised him. However, his blindness made Koga seem too weak and helpless in front of the others and was ridiculed and teased daily. Then, when he became fourteen, a priest by the name of Shogo Natsurmuri, came to the village. Shogo had some distant relatives in the tribe and visited them once every few years. Like Koga, he was blind, but he didn't act like he was. He didn't move as if he had no sight. In fact, very few even suspected that he was sightless. His senses enabled him to act as if he had perfect eyesight. He was considered a formidable fighter among the warriors and the Elders respected his battle prowess. Except for a few, the Amazons assumed that he still had his vision. 'Unseen Light ' Despite the fact that he couldn't see, his other senses allowed him to detect that Koga too, was blind. He approached Koga one day and revealed that he was the same. He then took a lonely and sightless boy and taught him how to 'see!' In ways Koga never knew existed. Koga’s other physical sense of hearing, taste, touch and smell were already sharper than normal. Four years of being blind can do that. However, Shogo taught him a way not only to enhance those senses, but also helped me develop the other two. Amazon techniques that he had seen, before he was blinded, became very easy to understand with his sixth and seventh senses. Koga was never able to master those skills before with his sight, but now that he was able to accurately measure ki energies and determine how they are focused, no technique was impossible for him to learn. 'Koga vs Cologne ' Master Shogo taught Koga that the world did not end when it goes dark. By the time Koga was eighteen, he had mastered the principles of the Unseen Light Martial Arts and used them to learn Amazon techniques. He preferred not to show off, but he did try to convince the Elders of the advantages of his training. Most of them dismissed Koga’s abilities as parlor tricks and assumed that he already knew the skills before he was rendered blind. Cologne was among the disbelievers. She would frequently say that Koga’s fighting style was too passive and not fit to be noticed. It wasn't until Koga was twenty-one that he proved her wrong. By challenging her, the Elder couldn't believe that Koga would actually have the gall to fight her. It took some doing but he finally had her to agree to duel with him in a secret place in the forest. Cologne still couldn't believe that a brash and blind male upstart would have the nerve to go against a matriarch with almost three hundred years worth of experience. Still, she had been observing Koga and thought that he had gained some considerable skill during his training with Shogo. She decided to test his skills by fighting in a way that would render his physical senses worthless. Before she came to the place where they were to duel, she bathed herself in a special soap that totally removed her scent. During the fight, she deployed special techniques that distorted the sounds around them, while she used stealth maneuvers to mask her attacks. She also made certain that her ki energies were tightly focused within her. However even though Koga could not hear or smell her, his radar-sense always told him where she was. His sixth sense was still sensitive enough to detect her ki, despite the fact that it was buried deep within her. She couldn't catch him unawares or launch a single attack against him without him countering each one. Koga totally tuned out his sense of hearing and smell and relied solely on his sixth and seventh sense to fight her. Three hours later, she still couldn't get the upper hand on him. The match ended in a draw and Cologne finally admitted that Koga’s skills as a warrior were as good as the others. Anyone who could last that long against a matriarch earned her respect. Of course, she didn't tell anyone that she couldn't beat a blind male, but the fact that Koga have earned her respect was enough for him. And now, it seems that the Unseen Light Martial Arts is becoming of great interest to the other Amazons as well. '''Powers/Tactics:'' Superhuman Senses: Koga has superhuman senses of smell, taste, touch, balance, and hearing. *'Superhuman Sense of Touch': Koga's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing him to read by touch. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Koga's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to near peak human levels and increasing his agility to enhanced human levels. *'Superhuman Sense of Smell': Koga's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. *'Superhuman Sense of Hearing': Koga's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Koga is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. If taken by surprise, Koga can suffer more distress from a painfully loud sound than an ordinary human would. Also, beyond a certain size, crowds of people tend to create too many sensory impressions for him to sort through. · 'Lie Detection: Koga can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in his or her heartbeat (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker or those able to control their own heartbeat.) · ''Person Identification'': Koga can identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeats. *'''Superhuman Sense of Taste: Koga's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. *'Superhuman Sense of Balance': It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Koga's balance centers give him equilibrium on par with Spider-Man. Radar Sense: Koga can also sense the proximity and arrangement of objects about himself. In any event, via this ability, Koga synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional human sight. Its resolution is not very fine, probably on the order of several feet at a distance of one hundred feet. By repositioning his head and adding input from his other senses, Koga is able to resolve the image of an average flagpole (three-inch cylinder) at a distance of over eighty feet. Telepathy: Due to training Koga has displayed minor telepathic abilities. ' ' Category:Characters